


Topics to be covered (eventually)

by Charles_Rules



Series: Hobbit One-Shots [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarf Culture & Customs, Hobbit Culture & Customs, How Do I Tag, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Rules/pseuds/Charles_Rules
Summary: hobbits and dwarves are both rather unknowledgeable about each other, here's a quick story about them getting to know each other.This is going to, hopefully, be a collection of one-shots. Some may include an OC, most will not
Series: Hobbit One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798702
Kudos: 4





	Topics to be covered (eventually)

What I plan to write about

Hobbits:  
hobbit feet  
hobbit songs  
gardens and hobbit holes  
respectability  
already and outcast  
is a took, related to thain 

The Took/Goblin rivalry

dwarves:  
beards  
mining  
hair  
beads and braids  
iglishmek and khuzdul 

Both:  
beauty standards  
compliments/insults  
lingo: faunts and fauntlings, etc...  
clans and houses

Feel free to comment more ideas!

Fair warning though, I've never written before, so these won't be very great. Please leave any reviews on improving them in the comments when I post.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, sorry if it's not great...


End file.
